Nolanda NolanAmanda
by QueenOfTheFlame
Summary: "You know, I'm sick of playing this game." He says quietly, his eyes swimming with some dark emotion thet she finds difficult to decipher. "If the kitchen's too hot for you to handle Nolan, feel free to leave at any time." Amanda snaps, her eyes ice cold, face devoid of emotion. He steps closer. "I didn't say I couldn't handle the heat."


"You know, I'm sick of playing this game." He says quietly, his eyes swimming with some dark emotion thet she finds difficult to decipher.

"If the kitchen's too hot for you to handle Nolan, feel free to leave at any time." Amanda snaps, her eyes ice cold, face devoid of emotion.

He steps closer. "I didn't say I couldn't handle the heat."

She refuses to step back, instead her chin tilts upwards slightly, showing more defiance - something that he not only admires in her... but finds himself irrisitably attracted to.

He takes another step towards her, wetting his lips and pausing, toe to toe, nose to nose. Their eyes level and neither refuses to break eye contact.

"Your in my personal space." Amanda says, her voice firm and unwavering.

"Don't pretend that you don't like it." He whispers, raising a hand.

The tips of his fingers skim along her cheek, leaving a trail of liquid fire that makes her knees weak, her pulse race.

She reaches her own hand up to slap his hand away - but his other hand is suddenly clasped around her wrist, eyes searching hers.

"Daniel loves Emily Thorne." He says quietly, his voice entirely still.

He takes a step forward and she steps back with him, his body pressing against every inch of her's, meaning that it's impossible for her to break free - although on some level she knows that she could if she wanted to.

"Jack loves Amanda Clarke."

This time, his next step forces her back against the wall, the coolness a sharp contrast of his warmth. He inhales slowly, hand still pinning hers - and he can't help his pulse racing slightly at the fact that she doesn't fight him, doesn't suddenly slam him into the wall about ready to rip out his throat.

"But me?"

He laughs softly, leans in. She presses a hand to his chest and that simple touch makes him let out a shuddering breath. He places his hand over hers, holding it to his chest so she can feel the steady thumping.

"I love you." He says and leans in that final inch.

She licks her lips, oddly nervous suddenly as his lips press to hers. They're warm and soft, incredibly intimate and it doesn't stop there. His arms slip around her, one of his hands sliding up her back beneath the silk shirt.

She pulls back, breathless suddenly - wanting to push him away but unable to. He assaults her with his lips, teeth and tongue, stroking along her neck, sucking softly.

"Nolan..." She whispers.

"I've never had friends." He sighs against her skin, like a noise of release. "Never had anyone I could trust. Your father was one of the few that I did. Now he's gone - and all he ever wanted was for me to care for you."

He pauses with his words to nip at her skin and she lets out a small noise of surprise and pleasure, her skin tingling from the touch.

He pulls back, eyes alight with an emotion she can barely understand let alone deal with.

"Tell me," his voice is urgent suddenly. "Am I doing it right? Am I looking after you? Do you feel safe?"

The vulnerable tone to his voice is her undoing. She reaches a hand up and presses it lightly to his cheek, where he leans to it, eyes slowly shutting. His fingers slip over hers, hold her hand there. She reaches up on her tip-toes and kisses him, feathery and light, a teasing touch.

"You've always looked after me. I've never wanted to admit it before because I don't want you to think I'm weak. But I need you."

He looks up at her, eyes soulful and burning as he swallows, turning his head to press a kiss to the palm of her hand.

"I love you Nolan." She breathes, finally unable to hold back the words.

The slightest smile flickers across his face, emotions running rampant within his eyes. Shock, disbelief, happiness... finally he leans in and seals her words with a kiss, knowing that they can deal with it all tomorrow.


End file.
